


Scraping (by)

by zrch4



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Instantly Post-Reichenbach, M/M, Mentioned Mycroft Holmes, Post-Reichenbach, Suicide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrch4/pseuds/zrch4
Summary: Sebastian Moran把肉从地上铲起来。
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 1





	Scraping (by)

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然但是如有不适火速退出

气温八到九度，下午，一平方英里。Sebastian Moran带上工具包，到Barts去。

他不是非常关心建筑正前方的一滩人群和血迹，他从未关心过那个曾经拥有那些血的家伙（撒谎），他关心的只有他的上司给他的命令：Rooftop, Barts, clean me up. 他还记得这个句子完了之后是喜爱又狎昵的称呼，他从来都恨的那些称呼中的一个：’Bastian-baybay. 元音拉得像糖浆，辅音t的舌位特别靠前，很微妙。

Fuck alliteration, 他想。

他去过Barts很多次，一般是为了A&E，他非常熟悉它的结构、它的一切。但是他从未去过Barts的屋顶。就好像是在军队里，有那么一天，你突然看见了列队永远排在你后面的那个家伙的后脑勺——他当然有后脑勺，但是你从未想到过这一点。

有点惊讶，有点可笑。

（他的上司告诉过他：会很难看的。你会哭的。）他走上最后一节台阶，前面是通往天台的双扇门，他原本打算要懒得先从门上方形的玻璃观望，但是本能让他去评估周围状况：其他的屋顶、潜在的埋伏的什么、也许还会有Mycroft Holmes的人，所以他还是透过去看了。他没有发现危险，也没有看见地上有仰面躺着的人，或者血迹，或者脑组织。这里的视线过于狭窄。他有那么一瞬间有一种奇怪的感觉：也许他已经不在那里了。这是不是他的又一个游戏、又一个玩笑、又一个诡计，为了打碎他自己？他的上司乐于去打碎他，有时候（大多数时候）他也乐于去被打碎，但是这一次他的上司改变了玩法——先打碎了自己，完全不成样子的那种，这变成了一个非零和的定时游戏，这是一个两败俱伤的游戏？

他又很快地甩去了这个想法，他确定那个讨厌鬼已经死透了，他确定那个小恶人不会突然从黑的地方跳起来，大叫：哈哈！我还活着呢，你为我哀悼了吗？他之所以那么确定，是因为，第一，他带了刮刀和镊子，这些东西带来是有用处的，如果他带了刮刀和镊子，那么他就会用得上刮刀和镊子；第二，James Moriarty向他保证了，到时候他一定是死透了，而且会很难看。他愿意相信这一个保证，则是因为James Moriarty说的时候前所未有的像一个人，一个要死的人，而且他比这个要死的人更加了解他的自毁愿望，因为，怎么说呢，真有意思，他爱他。他甚至确定，他的人生的主角不是他，真有意思，而是那个人。那个讨厌鬼，那个小恶人。那个人。

他终于打开了门。对流的风鼓进来，力气不足的样子。他跨出去。春天的白色的太阳滴溜溜地投下光亮的短线。【“春天的太阳”，这样一个短语听上去简直像死亡本身，甚至比死亡还要像死亡。（毕竟死亡是又大又白的。非常空旷的。像一个圆形或者一个很长的长条形。一条路。）】啊，是的，那个人就躺在那里！

他的上司脑袋被轰掉了一半，额头古怪地凹进去一大块，眼珠子碎了一只。可惜了这么张漂亮的脸，他想，我还亲吻过这样一张脸呢，还有这么漂亮的黑色的眼睛，一边把手里拎的包放下来，打开拉链。深而艳色的血一大摊，灰白质和脊液和在里边，还有骨头的碎渣，没有沾上血的部分又小又白，发着光。James Moriarty散落一地，或者说，可致命的生物危害物散落一地。

他从包里取出尸袋。他考虑过直接在天台上处理掉死尸，但危险性太大。他不愿意分尸，那是个脏累活儿，只会给自己增添麻烦和负担。这样也就意味着他需要把他的上司从四楼的楼顶完整地弄下来，这不是什么难事，这是一家医院，医院里有很多死人。他只需要把Jim背到四楼，然后弄一张带滚轮儿的小床从货运电梯下去，后门已经有殡仪车在等候。所有的人都在处理那个卷发小孩儿弄出的麻烦，没人会注意到他们。想到Jim没法批评他背自己的方式，他甚至微笑起来。他带上乳胶手套。

他的手法非常好，这是因为他在喀布尔和马扎里沙里夫干过这事多次了。整个过程非常安静，没有风，太阳亮着但是不提供热，周围都是白色的，就连水泥地都看上去像是浅色的，Jim的皮肤也是白色的。深色的只有他的头发他的睫毛他的一只眼睛他的衣服他的血他的翻出来的肉，他安静地躺在袋子的布料上边。他的安静是很难得的，一般情况下他一直在讲话、一直在讲话，现在他再也讲不了啦。Sebastian突然注意到Jim穿的袜子是他的，也就是说Jim穿着他的袜子死去了，他的胃里一阵翻滚，不是那种恶心的翻滚，是灰蝶子一样的那种。他看Jim最后一眼（确实特别、特别的丑），然后封上尸袋。

他把尸袋放到一边，决定专心投入于接下来的工作。他感谢Jim没有选择投水之类的，虽然吞枪清理起来费劲，但是投水需要去捞，去算他到底漂到了哪里，很烦。投水之后死掉的人也很丑，几乎和吞枪的一样丑，他们会膨胀开来，如果马上去捞，还能看到他完整的脸面（晚了会被鱼虾啃食掉），他不愿意看到他的脸，他不愿意应他上司的预言：你会哭的。

他拿出准备好的刮刀和镊子，还有百分之三双氧水，小号的拖把，以及一只法医物证袋。一些粉红色的肉已经粘在了水泥地上，这就是刮刀的用途，他开始极尽细致地将地板上的Moriarty残渣转移到塑料袋子里，这些都是他的上司，他非常爱的那个家伙。他不在哀悼，他在想念这些渣滓还在它们的原位并且鲜活时的模样。

水泥地是粗糙不平的，刮的时候有少许的组织嵌到了地里，形成薄薄的一层水红色膜，Sebastian懒得把这些都弄出来了，反正一会儿他还要用双氧水洗，用拖把拖，到那时候这些肉都会变得痕量，而且他相信Jim不会在意棺材里他自己是不是特别完整，或者他有没有棺材。

一些骨渣用刮刀铲不起来，这则是镊子的用途。他莫名想到两年以前他在摩纳哥的汽车旅馆里，小茶几上，在台灯下从碎玻璃渣里用类似的镊子挑出货真价实的钻石。Jim坐在一边的沙发上抽烟，快乐地对他说，We’ve got diamonds Sebby, let’s get married. Sebastian对他上司的幼稚摇头。他的d的舌位也特别的靠前。

他的腿开始发麻，于是他干脆坐下在地上。他瘦了，股骨的尖角戳得他有些疼。他的眼神非常好，他是狙击手，他的手自然也非常稳，但是他还是在半道中夹掉了两次骨头碎渣。他想到，这些碎渣曾经是他的颅骨的一部分，曾经包裹保护着他的珍贵的、超绝的脑子。这些碎渣又知道什么啊，除了Jim Moriarty自己之外谁都不能知晓他的脑子里到底装了些什么东西。

用到镊子的环节结束以后，他站起来，欣赏自己的成果。现在他有了一小袋Jim Moriarty，真有意思。他把密封口捏紧，将袋子同镊子一起丢到包里。

现在地面上剩下的只有干掉的血，很多的干血。

处理血渍，最简单的办法就是用过氧化氢溶液，百分之三的双氧水哪里的超市都能买到。Sebastian从包里拿出灰色的喷瓶，哧哧，哧哧，哧哧，对着按了六下喷嘴。然后，为了让反应更完全，他拿来拖把把液体抹匀，小小的泡沫起来了。

接下来需要等待十五分钟，让双氧水完成自己的工作。Sebastian突然觉得自己的上司简直是个可怜虫。他决定再也不回他们所共同居住的公寓，事实上，他正在手机上联系专业的纵火人员去一把火烧了那个鬼地方，在那个地方他和旁边那个灰色袋子里的人亲吻、性交和互相谋杀，他擅自决定那个他们共有的地方不应该再存在。这样的话，非常可惜，因为他出门时太急，没有注意到冰箱上的字母贴被排列成了：

TRULY SORRY

JM

XX

他至少道歉了。


End file.
